For all Eternity
by miacullenvampirefan
Summary: The Pevensies are allowed to stay in Narnia after Caspian's coronation, until all Dark Forces are destroyed. But what happens when a runaway Calormene Princess crosses their way. This could mean war or even something...more. What is the prophecy concerning her? Will she find happiness at last or will fate takeover? PLEASE READ, MY FIRST NARNIA FANFIC.
1. Chapter 1 The Princess

**A/N Hi there Guys!( I mean girls too when I say guys) This is my first Narnian fanfic! So I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Hope u enjoy!**

Edmunds POV

Chapter 1  
The Picnic

"Ed, are you joining us this time or prefer locking yourself up in the library for eternity? " that was Lucy of course.

"You know what I'd prefer Lucy " I said.

" EDMUND. THIS IS THE THIRD PICNIC YOU'VE MISSED AND YOU PROMISED ME LAST TIME YOU'D COME AND.."

"Alright, alright no need to call the whole castle down here. I'm coming. Happy? " I spat back.

Her face lit up into a smile as I said that. "Happy" she replied as she hugged me.

"Thank you for coming, Ed. Everything'll be alright"

"I don't think it would be Lu. " I replied, but I didn't think she heard it for she ran away yelling I'm coming to the others.

I felt guilty for what I had done. I knew my mood was also affecting my family too. But they didn't know what I had been through. I was now just a traitor who sold his own family for Turkish Delight in their eyes. Maybe Aslan wasn't right about crowning me King of Narnia after all.

Before I knew where my thoughts had carried me, I was standing at the door of the Castle's stables.

I found Destiny and mounted her. " So where are we heading for your Majesty?" she asked.

"Dunno" I replied, "just follow the others"

"Edmund, how long do you think we can wait for you?" that was Susan of course the impatient one.

"Well, it was just a few minutes." I retorted joining my siblings and Caspian.

"So shall we start." Peter asked. I just nodded my head in consent while Lucy asked, "Where are we going today Pete?"

"Anywhere you want to, Lucy " he replied.

"Mm, well as someone special is joining us today" I scowled "I think we've got to go somewhere special"

"I know where" Susan said smiling which soon turned to a frown as Lucy started giggling and muttered something that seemed like "not there, Lucy"

I didn't care where we went or rather say, I didn't care of anything in the world. I just wanted to get back to the castle and be with my beloved books. They were my only refuge.

I didn't pay much attention to where we were going. The only other place I wanted to be except for the library was the meadow. My meadow, and I wasn't keen to show the others my hideaway.

"Ed, we're here." Lucy said snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked and it was the Field of Beruna, where the Battle of Beruna took place of course.

"You remember when you broke _her_ wand, Ed" she asked.

Why, Why in the world did they bring me here? If they thought it would make it better to remind me of what they call my _heroic deeds _they were entirely wrong. As much as I wanted to punch Lucy for bringing me here, I just replied quietly, "Lu, it isn't working."

"Well then catch me if you can, Ed" she said as she started galloping.

Without another thought I turned around to the direction she just went in. I caught her fairly quickly but she sped up when she heard me that I soon lost her again.

"I'll catch you Lucy" I yelled knowing she would answer but she didn't so I just went on ahead, until I.. What was that noise? It seemed to come from the clump of trees there. Something moved. A horse. I couldn't see if there was anyone on it because of the clump of trees.

But I could tell it wasn't Lucy's or anyone from the castle. Whose could it be then?

"Come out in Aslan's name" I called, my hand ready to draw out my sword just in case.

Someone came charging at me, a soldier in Calormene uniform. Fully armoured. Lucky I had been ready. I blocked the strike and struck, but it was blocked too.

"Edmund" I heard Lucy shriek. "Stay away, Lucy" I yelled as I blocked another strike just in time. The person on the horse didn't seem to be like a soldier but fought like one of course. He seemed to be even shorter than me.

"Edmund" I heard Peter and Caspian yell in unison as they drew out their swords coming towards me.

"No stay away. This's my fight" I said and that was it. I was knocked off my horse. I fell down with a thud just to hear.. laughter.

It came from the person on the horse, but it seemed like Lucy's laugh. A girl's laugh.

What A _GIRL'S LAUGH_?

The person got off the horse and to my horror removed _her_ helmet .

"I'm so sorry" she said offering me a hand, "but I had no other way to get your attention."

I got up ignoring her hand. "And you suppose this is the best way to get attention, huh? " I spat back before mounting my horse and galloped away.

I heard her voice calling behind me. "Wait, I'm sorry, Please…"

The pest, didn't she have any other way to get my attention than knocking me off my horse in front of my whole family. And to think I've lost to a girl. I guess the others would have a good, hearty laugh behind my back.

All the same I couldn't help noticing the girl with her straight black hair and black eyes…..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – YaY! Finally wrote my 2nd chapter and I've already started the 3 rd one.  
Sadly, I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, (they're 100% C. 's). *sigh* But I DO OWN Sophia!  
Now, Please REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! They're my fuel, to keep me writing!**

Chapter 2  
The Narnians

"I'm so sorry" the girl said offering him a hand, "but I had no other way to get your attention."

Edmund got up ignoring her hand. "And you suppose this is the best way to get attention huh?" he spat before mounting his horse and galloping away.

"Wait, I'm sorry, Please I didn't mean it." But he never heard it.

"Wow! Good start with the Narnians, now they might not even trust me," she thought to herself as she slowly turned to face the rest of them staring at her, probably waiting for an explanation.

She didn't know what to say, staring at them dumbstruck as she noticed the crowns on their heads. At last she managed to say, "I, I'm, sorry, but I didn't have any other way to get your attention, Your Majesties"

"Then you must have an explanations for your actions my lady" the King in front, with blond hair asked. Suspision clearly written in his eyes.

"I'm Sophia, Princess Sophia, Daughter of King Tashor of Calormene " Sophia replied. She could see them all visibly tense.

"Then you must have a valid reason to be found in Narnian territory." it was the same King that spoke this time too, his voice rougher than earlier.

"I, I mean no harm to Narnia, I'm, I'm running away from Calormene. Please don't hurt me."  
Fear was evident in her eyes.

"We won't hurt you" said the beautiful girl, or Queen, beside the King who strongly resembled a Telmarine. Her voice was so gentle that it reminded her of a mother, whom she never had.

"We can only help you if you tell us about you, Princess Sophia. "

It was long since she had heard anything except abuse, she couldn't accustom to being called as "Princess"

Sophia took in a deep breath, she shuddered at even the thought of her old life, but she knew she had to do this.

"Well, it all started like this. I used to have a brother. Elder brother. We didn't have any other siblings, so we were, close. He was always there for me. He always protected me from everything, from my fathers rages. My father never liked me. He always blamed me for being the cause of my Mothers death. She, she died at my birth and father never wanted a girl child." she said slowly, closing her eyes for a moment trying to blink away the tears that were gathering.

She was strong, and she knew it. She had been through a lot, broken in many ways. She knew how to keep her tears away but she couldn't keep away the tears that came when the talk came to her mother.

"Wait! I remember you. But weren't you supposed to be dead two years before?"it was the King who resembled the Telmarine.

"Supposed to." she whispered. This brought confusion on the monarchs faces.

"What do you mean?" the youngest queen, Lucy must be her name asked. It was clear she was curious, and there was something in her face that gave the Princess a feeling of trust, something she hadn't felt for years.

"I'm getting there" Sophia replied a hint of a smile on her face.

"Better don't hurry her up, Lu" the beautiful Queen said.

Lucy gasped. "Aslan's mane, Where have our manners gone? We haven't introduced ourselves yet."

The blond King looked up at Sophia a look of guilt in his eyes, though she wondered why, "I'm sorry, my Lady, for our lack of etiquette. I'm High King Peter, the Magnificent." she smiled and curtsied as he bowed down.

"Queen Susan, the Gentle" the beautiful Queen said giving her breath taking smile. "Ought to be Queen Susan the Beautiful," Sophia thought to herself.

"Lucy" the little girl said. "She's Queen Lucy the Valiant" her sister told for her, making the youngest Queen scowl.

Sophia's eyes widened. "Are you the Kings and Queens of Old? I thought they left Narnia" she exclaimed.

"Were you living underground? By the way I'm King Caspian the Seafarer and the one whom you just fought with is King Edmund the Just."

Sophia looked at them sheepishly. "I guess I have been living underground." making the King regretted his words.

"So if you may continue with your story, please." High King Peter said.

"Alright, Where was I? Yeah, as the heir to the throne, my brother had to go to battle. A battle everyone clearly knew we couldn't win, which wasn't worth all the bloodshed. I, I knew I might not see my brother alive again. I didn't want him to go, but I knew he had to." she said trying hard to control the emotions overtaking her.

"Well then, he, he never came back." A tear fell from the Princess' eyes, rolling down on her cheek.  
"And I was left alone, at the mercy of my father, the only one who protected me gone."

Sophia felt another couple of tears run down her cheek, before she felt a pair of hands around her shoulder.

It was the Valiant Queen. "I'm sorry," the Valiant Queen said her voice breaking. She shuddered to even think of her brothers or even Caspian taken away from her.

"After that, my father's hate towards me grew so much that he couldn't even bear to see me, as I was the heir to the throne now. And, at Calormene, it is considered no greater shame than have a female heir to the throne. So he, he put me to the dungeons, and made it seem like I had gone missing or died." she said her voice shaky.

"It was almost two years, or even more, I couldn't keep count of the days. I kept count for about three weeks, according to the meal times, but everyday was worse than the before. I, I was tortured, in the most horrible way all for the fact that I, I was a girl."

The monarchs could only imagine what the girl had gone through. They were speechless.

"And then," she continued, "last night my Professor came, he, he said that I had to escape, that the, the new Prince had been born, and my father wanted to kill me."

"But then your mother?" Queen Lucy asked.

" The mother is my aunt." she spat. "He told me it was the right time to escape, as the whole country was celebrating and my father ordered to execute me by midnight. The Professor told me to go to the Narnians. That you all would help me. So, that's why I came here."

She looked at them, What would they do? Would they accept her or, would they think she was a spy? or even worse, would they capture her, torture her for information.

Her eyes widened with horror, but in another part of her brain, she knew they wouldn't hurt her. They weren't like the merciless Calormenes.

She said a silent prayer to whichever deity was listening, that they wouldn't take her as the latter.

"Well, we have to have a small talk, before we decide anything, if you don't mind." it was the High-King.

She just nodded and stood where she was as the monarchs walked a little distance away, hoping against hope that they would trust her.

**A/N – So how was it? Please tell me what you think. Also, don't forget to tell me your ideas and I'll try to include them. Don't forget guys, I'M HUNGRY for REVIEWs, Id take even flames!**

**LOVE Y'LL**  
**-miacullenvampirefan**


End file.
